Midnight Memories (Recuerdos de medianoche)
by ariana-horadeaventura
Summary: Tu muerte a marcado un nuevo comienzo para la corte de la Luna. Eres la hija de El Hombre de la Luna, y te convertirás en Reina o mejor dicho La Mujer de la Luna. Tu padre te comprometerá con el guapo hijo de La mujer del Sol, un compromiso ya planeado, Pero alguien mas se cruza en tu camino y lo arruinara todo...


**Estos son los momento en la noche en la que la imaginación de uno vuela. Hola, Soy Ariana, para los que no me conocen y es el primer FanFic (de los dos, este es el segundo) que leen mio.**

**Para los que leen Forever Young, perdón por el atraso, pero no puedo subir el segundo capitulo, supongo que voy a seguirlo como pueda, aunque tenga que subirlo aparte. **

**Espero que les guste esta historia, se me ocurrió de repente, supongo que va a ir perfeccionando con el tiempo, ahora que se que hay personas a las que les gustan mi trabajo y que tengo un poco de talento para esto. Quería agregar también que al igual que el otro FanFic voy a hacer juegos con premio. Ustedes va a ir avisándome si les gusta los juegos o no y si tienen alguna idea para otro juego y si quieren otros premios. Muy bien, ahora si el primer capitulo.**

* * *

** 1-**** Quien soy realmente**

-"_- oíste una tierna y fraternal vos en tu cabeza- Despierta, vamos anda, tienes que despertar"

¿Estabas dormida?, no lo recordabas. ¿_ es tu nombre?, no lo savias...

¿Qué sucedió?, eso si lo sabes, lo único que veías en tu cabeza eran imágenes tuyas que aparecieron en una secuencia como una película, lo soñaste acaso. Las imágenes mostraban claramente, Tu llorabas arrodillada en el piso de tu habitación golpeaban duramente la puerta mientras gritaban tu nombre con desesperación , Mirabas tu muñecas, cortaduras en tu piel mientras un liquido Carmesí caía formando un charco a tu lago y se mezclaba con el torrente de lagrimas. y de un momento a otro te encontrabas tirada en el suelo, y tu hermana gemela y madre observaban con pánico tu cuerpo al parecer sin vida. Tu madre una mujer al parecer ya bastante cansada abrasaba tu cuerpo mientras lloraba y te acunaba en sus brazos arrodillada como si fueras un bebe recién nacido.

-"Debió de ser un sueño, sigo viva aún - Soltaste una maldición mientras abrías los ojos. Te levantaste y viste el lugar en el que te encontrabas- "Genial, no solo estoy viva sino que también perdida"- Volviste a mirar a tu alrededor y quedaste cautivada con tanta belleza. Te encontrabas es un claro en el bosque. Te veías rodeada de vegetación, arboles que por la altura debían de tener cientos de años, miraste hacia arriba y era de noche, justo donde te encontrabas había una enorme grieta entre las hojas de los arboles por donde entraba la luz de la enorme luna llena que se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, parecía que si te subías a un árbol llegarías a las estrellas.

-"No fue un sueño-Dijo la vos que te había despertado, buscaste a tu alrededor, pero no encontraste a nadie- y ya no estas viva"

-¡¿Quien eres?!- preguntaste de un grito- ¿Que haces en mi mente?- susurrabas, ya no te salia la voz.- ¿como que no estoy viva?

-_-oíste tu nombre y giraste hacia donde tus sentidos te indicaban que debías mirar. Parado junto a un árbol viste a un hombre, alto y delgado que utilizaba una túnica plateada igual a sus largos cabellos, en su cabeza se lucia una corona de plata y en su cuello se lucia un Talismán, lo reconociste en seguida, era una media una. Recordaste algo y debajo de tus prendas, que no habías tenido tiempo de inspeccionar por la maravilla del lugar. Se encontraba otro Talismán idéntico, de un lado se veía la cara de la luna y del otro una frase incompleta, en un idioma que no entendías se veía grabado.

-¿Quien eres?- dijiste poniéndote firme.

-Pero que insolente,-dijo el hombre con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro- es así como recibes a tu padre.

Al oír eso quedaste perpleja. Sin poder creerlo te tiraste en sus brazos pensarlo dos veces, creías que el había muerto, tu madre te hizo creer eso, comenzaste a llorar. De pronto la furia y la duda inundaron tu mente, y un montón de preguntas cayeron como cascadas por tus labios.

-¿Como se que eres mi padre? y si lo eres ¿porque me dejaste, a mi y a mi hermana? ¿Porque mama mintió sobre tu muerte? ¿Quien eres realmente?- Dijiste mientras las lagrimas se comenzaban a acumular en tu ojos.

-Hija,- Dijo soslayo mientras te miraba- ahora es el momento de que te explique la verdad de quien eres, de quien soy.-Suspiro, su mirada se veía cansada.

-No soy humano, y tu tampoco- Al finalizar esa frase quedaste perpleja, no lo creías- Soy El Hombre de la Luna, una especie de entidad que se encarga de proteger a los niños humanos, de proteger sus sueños, su esperanza, protegerlos a ellos del miedo, hasta que lleguen a una edad en la que no corran peligro. Si ellos corren peligro, yo y tu, corremos peligro.

-Pero ¿porque yo?- No hace falta remarcar lo confundida que te encontrabas

-Porque tu aun crees en ellos, y porque eres mi hija, por su puesto,- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- eres la próxima gobernante de la luna. Te convertirás en La Mujer de la Luna y cuidaras de los niños como yo lo eh echo después del reinado de mi padre.

-¿Ahora?-dijiste exaltada- ¿Pero que tengo que hacer?

-Jaja- soltó una carcajada- Aun no niña, tienes mucho que aprender, te mostrare tu nuevo hogar y seguiremos platicando, luego podrás conocer a los Guardianes

-¿Quienes?-preguntaste extrañada

-Los Guardianes son los encargados de cuidar de los niños en mi lugar, yo elijo aquel que en su vida pasada salvo a un niño, o tuvo un acercamiento emocional de cualquier tipo con un niño antes de su muerte y les doy una razón para volver al mundo un lugar mejor.

-Oh, ¿y quienes son?- preguntaste

-Es una sorpresa querida, primero te mostrare tu hogar y luego te presentaré al mas joven para que te acompañe, no puedo dejar el palacio mucho tiempo, mis súbditos , las estrellas, se preocupan cuando la luna no brilla en el cielo- dijo preguntando hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la luna antes, pero ya no se encontraba en ningún rincón del cielo.

Y lo seguiste...

* * *

**¿Que pasara? ¿a donde te llevara tu padre?**

**Tranquilas niñas, Jack aparecera pronto, tengan paciencia**

**Pregunta: ¿Quieren un_ amor/odio_ o un _Amor a primera vista_? **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado **


End file.
